User talk:Chety McGhey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Drop the World (1)/@comment-DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead-20101115041830 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 04:19, 2010 November 15 Pearl: ~ iiiiii looooooooooove my cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey :) TheJordan: Yah Well thank you dear (: & Yea . I get on but i never really say much (: (: Hey,Chey! :D Aww,thank you! I really appreciate it.I'm not as social as I would like to be so it makes me happy when someones takes the time to talk to me and stuff.I've been pretty good.A friend taught me how to skateboard today.I was kinda proud that I did it without falling or anything. xD How are things with you? CamilleA05 ♥ 05:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear that! You have a boyfriend now,right? ;D I hope everything goes well with you two! I wish I could meet a guy but I'm pretty awkward.I always say the wrong thing. :x CamilleA05 ♥ 22:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I hope so,too. xD Do you watch any other shows when Degrassi is on break? 05:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC)CamilleA05 ♥ Oooh,One Tree Hill was one of the first TV shows I watched.I'm sad that it's ending soon.I had the biggest crush on Lucas. xD Right now,I'm currently watching Pretty Little Liars and Switched at Birth. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 05:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) He was gorgeous. xD Oh,you should! It's really amazing.I've read the books and they're pretty good,too. :) Degrassi is what first got me into the whole teen drama shows,haha. CamilleA05 ♥ 23:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I've been hearing a lot of good things about that series. :) I haven't read it yet but I'm thinking about renting it from the library or something.The movie looks pretty good.I always thought Josh Hutcherson was a cutie. :D CamilleA05 ♥ 23:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Bridge to Terabithia when it first came out and I thought he was so adorable in it. xD I love American Idol! The best part are the auditions cause' I love to laugh at the bad singers,haha.I kinda miss Simon though. :( CamilleA05 ♥ 03:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC)S Same! :D I never thought he was mean.Just really honest.I always loved his reaction to the terrible singers.I remember one old guy came to audition a few seasons ago and he sang a song called Pants On The Ground. xD Aww,me too.Some just have really pretty voices.I think my favorite winner will always be Kelly Clarkson. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 04:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ahh,I fangirled when Scotty won! xD He was amazing.I definitely miss the old judges but I still like the show.Have you seen America's Next Top Model? :) CamilleA05 ♥ 02:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Maroon 5 is great! I started to get into them about early last year. (: I know everyone loves Moves Like Jagger but my favorite is She Will Be Loved.But Adam was so cute in the MLJ video. :D CamilleA05 ♥ 01:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hi idk i've never left you a message on your talkpage before weeee :) Thank you, Chey. It's really appreciated. I know what I did was disgusting and horrible in so many ways and I will always feel bad about it, but I'm really glad you accepted my apology. Anything I said back then was a lie and it started off as a joke and it got out of hand. Thank you for forgiving me. Aegyo 22:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) y u hate me Stap ignoring me!!11 Ryan Cynical Ross 03:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you said to come by and drop you a message, so I am? So whats up? I see you live in NY, nice place? I was going to go there later this year but mum got a prolapse disc so we had to cancel the trip.''' BardockGoku ''' talk ♥ 08:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC)